The present invention relates to building structures and, in particular, to building structures employing straw bales as the core material for structural walls.
The use of straw bales as a core material for structural walls has been known for many years. Straw bales are stacked to the desired height of the wall and then covered with a membrane such as concrete. The straw bales provide a construction form and excellent insulation.
While the several advantages of straw bale core walls are well known to those skilled in the art, it is equally well known that moisture in the straw is a major concern. If uncontrolled, moisture buildup in such walls can lead to mold and rotting that can require that the walls be opened and the straw replaced. The present invention provides methods and apparatus for preventing the buildup of moisture in the core of a straw bale wall, as well as means for allowing moisture in the straw to travel out of the wall.